Remember Me
by rupertsbabe
Summary: Hermione is going away to New York for a job. What will Ron's response to this be? How will they handle it?


Remember me

Ron Weasley heaved a sigh as he fell semi gracefully onto his bed. He had been thinking long and hard about what was going to happen that night. Tonight, Hermione was leaving England and heading to New York for a job with the American ministry.

They were having a party for her downstairs, which was currently drawing to a close, and Ron couldn't bare the thought of her being gone. For seven straight years, Ron, Harry, and Hermione hadn't been apart for more than a month at a time.

And yet…and yet Hermione seemed _happy. _Happy to be leaving England. Happy to be leaving her family. Happy to be leaving _him. _No she hadn't ever directly stated that leaving him was a good thing…but that look in her eyes everytime New York was mentioned…

Ron couldn't stand the thought of NOT waking up to Hermione's owl tapping at his window with a note attached saying 'get up you lazy arse'

Normally, he wouldn't be one to admit it…at all…but today Ron made an exception and allowed himself to admit it, to him and him alone, that he was in love with her. But Hermione was still downstairs partying, her bags in a little corner in the living room.

He heard a knock on the door and stood up, opening it. "Hey Ron." Said Hermione. "Hi." He responded, trying to plaster on that fake smile he'd had since he found out she would be leaving. He sat down on his bed, concentrating on putting up that fake smile.

Hermione sat next to him. "Ron…you're missing the best part of the party…the cake…" she said smiling. Ron flashed her a small smile. "Yeah. I'm not very hungry…" he mumbled.

"Okay see now I KNOW something's wrong. Ron Weasley just turned down cake. What's up Ron?"

"I just don't feel all that well." Ron confirmed. True. He didn't feel well. In fact he felt quite like the girl next to him was ripping out his heart and stomping on it in a furious rage.

"You're an awful liar." She said, resting her hand on his shoulder causing his whole body to tense. "I'm not lying." He said back quietly. "Oh yeah? What doesn't feel good then?" she asked looking at him, raised eyebrows and all.

"My heart." He murmered. Hermione looked ready to cry. "W-why's that Ron?" she asked just as quietly.

"How can you just leave Hermione? After all that we've been through. Harry needs you! You're family needs you. MY family needs you…I need you." He said, loudly at first, then finishing in a whisper.

Hermione allowed a tear to slip down her cheek and she crouched down in front of Ron. "I'm not leaving you Ron. I'm just going away for a bit. Think of it as a break from my nagging…" she said quietly.

"I don't WANT a break from your nagging Hermione! I never want a break from you. It's NICE having you there…it's nice seeing you all the time. I-it's nice to know you're always there for me…" he said looking at her.

"That's not going to change! We can write each other! And all it takes is a quick floo and we can talk to each other instantly! And I can be here in a second if you need me." she said.

"But Hermione…I always need you." He said quietly. Hermione didn't answer but she moved closer to him and hugged him.

Ron hugged her back tightly clinging to Hermione as if afraid she would trikle from his hands like water.

Hermione was crying into Ron's shoulder and she felt tears dropping into her hair. She had never before regretted a decision as much as she did right then. "Maybe I could not go to New York." She said, sucking in a breath as she held onto Ron as tightly as he was holding onto her.

"No. You have to go. I'm not going to be the reason you didn't live your dream Hermione." Ron said, though it was quite obvious he wanted her to stay.

"You can come and visit me. All the time. I'll keep a room in my flat made up all the time just for you okay?" she said kissing his shoulder. Ron felt a shudder go through his body as her lips pressed against his, now wet, shoulder.

"Can you promise me something Hermione?" he breathed into her ear. This was possibly the most intimate thing Ron had ever done with Hermione and they hadn't even kissed. Hadn't said I love you. Hadn't done much of anything besides cling to each other.

"Anything." She said, not wanting to pull away from Ron's hold.

"Don't…." he took a breath and pulled away for a second to look at her. "Don't forget about anything okay? Remember all of our adventures, and remember Hogwarts, remember Harry and Ginny, and…" Ron breathed again as he felt his heart break, muttering the only words he could. "Remember me." He said, a tear slipping down his already tear stained face.

Hermione cried and pushed herself against him giving him a loving hug. "Never Ron. I'll never ever forget. I promise." She was crying harder than she had ever cried and Ron was holding her tighter than ever as he cried along with her.

"Hermione! Time to go!" called Ginny from downstairs. Ron held onto her tighter. "Remember me." He whispered into her ear, finally releasing her and brushing a kiss onto her forehead, wiping away her tears.

"I'll write you tomorrow Ron." She said, shakily standing up and resting her hand on his cheek.

"Remember ME." Hermione said, sweeping down and kissing his lips ever-so-gently before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

"I could never forget you Hermione Granger. I love you too much." Ron whispered after she had left.


End file.
